The Bet
by Blissfulnightmare's True Form
Summary: A bet between friends, Keiko's plotting unfolds, chaos with cookies and ice-cream, and a disturbing secret revealed? Find out!


Author's note: I wrote this when I was fourteen, and this was my very first fanfict, so bear with me. I have revised it a little, but I tried to keep it as close to the original work as possible (no matter how much it makes me cringe). I have been dying with curiosity, so please, tell me what you think. Depending on the reviews, I might create another silly scenario. Enjoy! ^.^

_Blah _= thoughts

POV: 3rd person

Disclaimer: You would have to be on something to think that I am Yoshihiro Togashi.

Summary: A bet between friends, Keiko's plotting unfolds, chaos with cookies and ice-cream, and a disturbing secret revealed?

It was yet again a peaceful day at Genkai's temple, if you ignore the sound of two punks beating each other's brains out to pass the time. They have been at it for quite some time and have somehow managed to get their shirts off, as usual. "I'll beat you for sure this time, Urameshi! Just you wait!" shouted Kuwabara as he rushed in to make a blow. Yusuke dodged, moving to one side and then kicked Kuwabara in the rump as he passed, making him fall down. "Fat chance!" was the only answer he got.

As Kuwabara got up from the ground, he brought out his spirit sword and swung it around furiously at Yusuke. Yusuke feinted, maneuvering the strike, got past his defenses and pointed his right index finger inches away from Kuwabara's nose, getting ready to shoot off his spirit gun. Kuwabara froze, producing a mini sweatdrop.

"Guy's, the second batch is done! Oh, and Kazuma, Yukina's here for a visit. She's in the kitchen." called Shizuru, Kuwabara's big sister. "Nani?! Yukina-chan's here?!" Kuwabara fell down with relief and a smile on his face, his butt saved. He would have to thank her sometime today, he told himself. Yusuke rolled his eyes. "_Finally_!" He ran for the door, Kuwabara stumbling right behind him. They struggled with taking their shoes off at the threshold, and didn't even bother putting their indoor shoes on. After seeing Kuwabara's expression, Shizuru had a hard time deciding whether he was excited that Yukina was here, or that the chocolate chip cookies were done.

The boys whizzed on past Shizuru and flew down the hall on the right in their socks, made a sharp turn, and slid across the wooden floor into the other room. For some reason, Yusuke made an effort to trip Kuwabara but was to no success. Kuwabara stumbled, almost falling down but caught his balance and hit Yusuke on the back of the head with his fist, causing him to land on his face. Yusuke was beginning to think that the 'Power of Love' had something to do with Kuwabara's sureness of movement.

Now joining the rest of the gang…

Keiko cautiously removed the batch of cookies from the oven and placed them on the cooling rack on top of the counter while Yukina cheerfully walked across the spacious room with a bundle of clothes clutched in her arms, heading toward the bathroom. Hiei was sitting at the kitchen table across from Kurama, giving off a look of barely contained outrage. As Yukina passed the two ex-thieves, he unconsciously tensed. She didn't seem to notice. Relaxing slightly, he returned his attention to the red-head before him, who openly revealed a smirk over Hiei's unusual reaction to his sister's presence. Lowering his voice so only his friend could hear, he vehemently spat out "You didn't have to bring Yukina into this, you conniving kitsune!" "I believe that she has every right to know who her brother is. She's been searching for you for years and you're right under her nose. How unfair is that?" questioned Kurama. The fire demon glared. _'If looks could kill…'_ thought Kurama. "Besides, think of how happy Yukina will be now that-" Kurama was cut short by the sound of what seemed to be a…..stampede? "Ah, here they come now. Prepare to keep your side of the bargain Hiei." was the last smug remark he emitted before delicately sipping his milk. The next thing they heard made them sweat. "SHOT GUN!!!" They soon saw Kuwabara and multiple blasts of spirit energy flying past the entry way to the kitchen, screaming his head off, and into the wall in the living room, making a perfect indent of his body.

Yusuke ran into the kitchen, found the batch of fresh cookies, and stuffed one into his mouth. "I still don't know what you see in Shizuru's cooking." Keiko complained. "Well, first off, they're edible, they taste good, and-" Keiko couldn't stand another word and slapped him hard. "Yusuke, you brat!!" There was a red handprint on Urameshi's left cheek and was already beginning to swell. "Anyways, that still doesn't mean you have to pummel each other for them!" "Actually," explained Yusuke, with a weak smile. "we were playing around at first, and then we got…a little carried away. (^.^') "

Kurama heaved a deep sigh and scooted the rest of his cookies to Hiei, of which he counted a total of eight. "Well, you won. Urameshi came in first, so you don't have to tell Yukina, and you get half of my share of cookies. Though I was sure Kuwabara would have won if Yukina were here…." "Hn. That bumbling baka? When it comes to a competition against Kuwabara, Yusuke plays rough." said Hiei, producing a…fanged grin? (Obviously, he told Yusuke about the race and knew he'd like the challenge.)

Keiko took the cookies away from Yusuke and gave Kuwabara and him an equal amount - as soon as Kuwabara came to his senses that is. "Hey, where's Yukina?" asked Kuwabara, looking for his beloved ice maiden. "She went to-" began Kurama. "Arigotou Keiko for letting me borrow your extra clothes. I've got to admit, it _was_ kind of hot in my kimono…" (Notice that Kurama is silently steaming because everyone keeps interrupting him.) Yusuke shot a 'you-_have_-those?' look and Keiko answered with a mischievous smile and signified to be quiet and watch.

Kuwabara's eyes popped open. Hiei paled. Yukina was wearing a mini jean skirt and a skimpy light blue blouse. All except Yukina noticed Kuwabara's and Hiei's reaction to the outfit. While Kuwabara was completely surprised and excited by the exposure of more skin, Hiei was outright horrified by seeing his sister wearing something that could leave less imagination for the fool…or anyone else. The urge to cover her up in his cloak was like an itch that he couldn't reach, lest he act out of character and give her any ideas. "Yukina!" With a big, goofy smile on his face, Kuwabara sauntered over to Yukina to flirt in his own funny way. He clasped his hands with hers and put his red hot face close to hers. For what it looked like, he seemed serious when he said "Oh, Yukina-chan…." (Yukina nervously tried to smile her sweet smile to cover her uneasiness, yet all but Kuwabara noticed the large sweatdrop on her left temple.)

"Hey! Kuwabara, do you want one or two scoops?" someone shouted. "Nani?" he turned his head to see the person who shouted. As soon as that happened, two scoops of chocolate ice-cream hit his face. "Too late." Hiei was holding the ice-cream scoop in one hand and the ice-cream carton in the other. "What a waste of sweet snow_ (but well worth it!)_." said Hiei with a frown. _That_ was a close call! "Now cool down and eat your cookies." "Don't tell me what to do, shrimp! And what the heck was that for, anyways?!" "I just think one should respect another's personal space. Now, do I have to guide you to the table or can you do it alone you big oaf?" Kuwabara knew when he was beaten and went steaming the whole way to the table. Yukina was saved.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes, I'm alright, Hiei. Thank you." She gave him a sweet smile to show her appreciation. Unsurprisingly, he smiled back, just a little. Keiko recounted the cookies when Kuwabara sat down, trying her best not to laugh. She counted the one that Yusuke already ate, and realized that there was one extra. "Why don't you split it?" "No way!" said Kuwabara. "It's like having the last laugh; you just have to have it!" Yusuke grabbed the cookie, saying "Don't mind if I do!"

"Not so fast Urameshi! I didn't mean you! It was a figure of speech!" He then grabbed the other side that wasn't occupied with a hand and pulled. "Please, stop fighting and share!" cried Yukina. They then paused, hearing that spine tingling hissing sound of a sword coming out of its sheath, and immediately withdrew their hands just before the cookie was perfectly split in two in midair, their eyes bulging.

Kuwabara was the first to break the silence. "Just what the heck is wrong with you today Hiei?! You could have cut our fingers off!" "Hn. That wouldn't be my problem, now would it? And besides, you heard Yukina; share." Kurama could tell Hiei was _quite _annoyed over the commotion. "Hiei, what are you planning to do with _your_ cookies you won off of me?" he said, to change the subject. "I'm giving them to Yukina. She hasn't had one at all." Kuwabara choked on the cookie he was eating. Either he was eating too fast, or the fact that Hiei was _sharing, _let alone with 'his' girl, and performing an act of kindness that Kuwabara should have done in the first place, was too much.

Hiei wasn't _trying_ to make Kuwabara look inferior and selfish, but it worked for him, and it made him smile a little more as he gave his sister his cookies. Looking at the two of them, something within his mind seemed to click. _Now_ Kuwabara had figured it out! He knew why Hiei was acting the way he was and just had to blurt it out to get back at Hiei.

"Hey guys, I just noticed something." "Hn. That's a first." "Shut up, runt! And just for that, I'm going to tell everyone your little secret about Yukina!" _Now_ Hiei was worried, and looked to his friends. Seeing their expression, they haven't told him! They were just as surprised as Hiei and were sweating hard. They held their breath while waiting for the news to come out.

"Hiei has a crush on Yukina! Hahahahahah! As if _he_ has a chance! _(Actually, he does)_ Hahahahahahahahahah!" Yukina looked very uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. Everyone sighed in relief that Hiei's secret was safe, for now. They began to laugh by what seemed to be _with_ Kuwabara, but actually _at_ him. Hiei let it sink in before laughing. He laughed audibly enough to scare Kuwabara into shutting up. Hiei laughed a little more and began to walk away from them until he reached the hallway, then said in an unusually (but sincerely) kind voice "Not that you aren't attractive Yukina, but I'm not interested." He chuckled a little down the hall where it echoed, amused by the pure idiocy of the fool. His laughing and the sound of his footsteps slowly faded and soon vanished as he too disappeared out of site.

In case you were wondering, Genkai went on vacation and asked the gang to hold the fort while she was gone. Apparently Yusuke didn't do too well in keeping the temple in top condition. At least no one *_cough_*Hiei *_cough_* burned it down.

Translations: nani? = what?/huh? , kitsune = fox, baka = idiot, arigotou = thank you/thanks, -chan = a word placed after a name to express endearment.


End file.
